1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing circuit and display apparatus comprising the same and, more particularly, to a video signal processing circuit and display apparatus comprising the same which are able to turn on/off a picture quality improving function when an input video signal is processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a video signal of a display apparatus is processed, a signal processing method is changed from an analog-type to a digital-type, and the video signal is generally processed per frame. Then, the display apparatus widely uses a signal processing integrated circuit (IC) which processes the signal by using a frame memory.
Herein, the video signal processing IC comprises an IC to improve the picture quality as well as to perform basic signal processing.
A signal processing path using a conventional display apparatus comprising the signal processing IC for improving the picture quality is described with reference to FIG. 1.
By way of an example, FIG. 1 illustrates a signal delay due to the signal processing, when an external source is a game device.
As shown in section (a) of FIG. 1, a picture corresponding to a video signal output from the game device, as the current external source, is an image, which shows that a basketball reached a strike zone.
However, the picture illustrated in section (b) of FIG. 1 and displayed in the display apparatus after processing the video signal through a decoder, a de-intelacer, a scaler, and an image-enhancer is an image which shows that the basketball did not reach the strike zone yet.
That is, the signal processing time is delayed in the signal processing IC such as the de-interlacer and the image-enhancer that uses the frame memory to improve the picture quality.
Accordingly, the time of the picture output from the game device requires a command about an action to strike the ball. However, because the signal processing is delayed, at the time when a user sees the picture, no key input is required.
That is, when the signal processing is delayed, it does not create a problem for the general video picture because the video picture does not interact with the user. However, a game picture interacts with the user and requires input from the user to the game device. Because of this signal processing delay, however, the video signal may be unsynchronized with user input.
The general signal processing illustrated in FIG. 1 usually makes the signal processing delay of about 150 msec. However, when the delay of the signal processing is over 100 msec, the user may miss the time to input a key